


Rudely Awoken

by SupernaturalGeekGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, dean and Cas get frisky, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeekGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalGeekGirl
Summary: Inspired by a promt-Imagine being in a alternate universe where you share the bunker with the boys and at night you can hear dean and Cas  having hot passionate  sex .





	Rudely Awoken

31/08/17

Y/N groaned as she slowly woke from the dream she was having. The sheets clung to her damp skin from where the summer heat had made her sweat and she was half asleep when she looked at the alarm clock with she kept on the side table next to her bed 

-3:50am-

Grumbling she slumped back down into the sheets and closed her eyes when a loud thump echoed the halls of the bunker . Was that what woke her? Before she could ancwer her own question there was another. And another 

Y/N reached under her pillow where she kept her hand gun and slowly exited the room .

She crept though the halls , lucky she was fairly silent due to the fact she had no shoes on . But she hoped that one of the boys didn't come to investigate as well because she was in a tight plain white sports bra with matching white boxers . Which she was pretty sure were sams 

As she drew closer to the thumps other noises came with it . Moans and groans came from deans room at the end of the corridor 

"Oh god...d-" a male voice stuttered before moaning loudly.

Y/N couldn't help but be curious. Who on earth was in deans room with dean. 

"H-harder " the voice groaned again and that was when Y/N creaked the door open ever so slowly and saw something she wished she never had . 

Dean had Cas tied to the bed in a rarther exposed position. Cas hadn't actually seen Y/N but dean did . And of course dean simply winked as Y/N backed away . 

 

Y/N made a mental reminder to scrub her mind clean and never to think of this again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Y/N promt Donne nice ...also this was written on a bus so....appreciate this okay ? 
> 
> \- Kaya


End file.
